dominionswtorrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ages of the Dominion
Ages of the Dominion The Dominion refers to an Age as a great period of time during great events, the coming of an Age signalling the beginning or end of some important feat or devastating loss. Each Age is as significant to time as each before it, and only the Overlord may declare the beginning or end of an Age. Ages in Historical Order: * AGE OF THE AEONS: (Game Release until just before Revan expansion) 2011-2014(RL) 10 BTC - 14 ATC -1st Aeon Schism Occurs. Black Aeons rebel. -Sovereign Empire(g) is absorbed into the Aeons of Korriban(g) -The Sovereign Aeons(g) are formed. -Galactic Fifth Column(g) is targeted by then High Lord Harbinger(p). GFC Jedi leader is thought killed on Ord Mantell sparking the Fifth Column-Aeon War. -Coruscant is sacked. Treaty of Coruscant signed. -Black Aeons are defeated. -The Hundred Crusade begin. Alliances formed on both the Empire and Republic side. 5 major powers on each side. Imperials led by Sovereign Aeons(g) and Through Victory(g), (Forming the Obsidian Crusaders), Republic led by Fifth Column(g) and Army of Light(g) forming (The Archeangel Accord) -The Hundred Crusade end in stalemate. Estimated 1.5 million dead across the Outer Rim. -Crisis on Makeb, Hutt Cartel mines Isotope 5. Aeons investigate. -Rakghoul plague spreads across galaxy several planets suffer. -2nd Aeon Schism Occurs, Harbinger(p) declares himself Overlord. * AGE OF SALVATION: (Revan Expansion) 2014(RL) 14 ATC - 15 ATC -The Shadow Dominion(g) is formed-Shadow Dominion(g) declares war on Galactic Fifth Column(g) continuing the old grudge, but the war turns to small skirmishes and light battle. -Dread Masters begin attack on galaxy. Dominion sent by Empire to prove their worth. -Small schism in Shadow Dominion(g), one Lord rebels and takes her close allies with her. -Shadow Dominion(g) is reconstituted to ensure no further rebellion occurs. * THE GOLDEN AGE OF THE DOMINION: (Revan expansion into Knights of the Fallen Empire) (2014-2016) 15 ATC - 21 ATC -Imperial War Pact signed. Shadow Dominion, Imperial Army(g), Volition(g) and other imperial military forces proclaim to come to each other's direct defense and aid. -Hutt-Dominion War begins -Hutt-Dominion War ends, Hutt Warlord killed and blamed by Cartel for starting open conflict. -Battle of Frostwake led by Chiss Ascendancy (Hoth) -Chiss Ascendancy(f) recognize Shadow Dominion for its part in the Battle of Frostwake 16 ATC. Harbinger meets with Chiss Sinclair(p) for partnership. -After decades of on and off conflict. Shadow Dominion(g) ends war with Fifth Column(g). -Revanite Crisis, Rebellion within the Dominion by followers of Revan(f). -Dominion joins others on Yavin IV to stop Revan(f). -Ziost is destroyed by the Emperor. Shadow Dominion holds ceremony to mark vengeance and proclaim an end to their allegiance to the Emperor. * THE AGE OF STRIFE: (Between Knights of the Fallen Empire and Knights of the Eternal Throne) 2016-2017(RL) 16 ATC - 21 ATC -Surprise attack on Dominion home-world of Ashas Rae. Eternal Empire of Zakuul(f) sacks Enclave and surrounding systems. -Shadow Dominion(g) loses 2/3 of it's fleet in attack. Remnants head to safety on Yavin IV. -Temple on Yavin IV becomes new safe haven. Harbinger(p) leaves the Dominion in hands of his leadership. -Darth Nightbane(p) and Darth Harbinger(p) begin a kaggath. Nightbane is banished and Harbinger leaves to unknown regions. Warmaster Cruxx (p) and Jerricho(p) name Darth Suthre(p) successor and new Sovereign of the Dominion. * THE CATACLYSM: (Knights of the Eternal Throne) 2017(RL) 21 ATC - 23 ATC -Darth Suthre(p) abdicated rule to Darth Exitium(p) to depart alone to unknown location. -Shadow Dominion(g) is reorganized into Sovereign Dominion(g). -Darth Exitus(p) pushes against the rapidly deteriorating state of the galaxy. The Eternal Empire(f) places the Sith Empire(f) as a vassal. Sith Empire(f) in turn forces Dominion into worse and worse conditions. -Zakuul taken by Galactic Alliance(f). Eternal Alliance(f) formed. -Sovereign Dominion(g) collapses under the weight of the Eternal Alliance(f) and lack of support from the Sith Empire(f). * THE AGE OF RECLAMATION: (2018-2019) 23 ATC-24 ATC -The Overlord returns, The Novus Dominion(g) is formed -Darth Jerrico is resurrected on Voss -Imperial-Mandalorian Pact formed with Clan Burka'da and Clan Yashi -.Aeten II invaded alongside Troska bringing both under Dominion control -Dominion test, and successfully detonate the first Intergalactic Ballastic Missile system on Camus IV. -Salacia is invaded by the Empire led by the Dominion -Salacia turns into a month long battleground where the Dominion meets its first real opposition in the Republic Fifth Fleet. Republic forces disrupt and destroy Imperial naval assets and deter sacking of planet completely. Dominion forced into retreat. Dominion deploy first IGBM on Salacia, destroying two entire cities. * THE AGE OF ASCENSION: (2019) 23 ATC-24 ATC -Dominion annex Ferros and declare rule over all of the Illisurevimurasi sector -Dominion ally with Hutt Warlord Boombaa the Hutt after discovering plot to assassinate him and key Dominion leaders. A newfound connection in the criminal underworld and Hutt Cartel. -Nearly 200 traitors to the Dominion powerbase are rounded up on Thila, and executed by the Overlord. They are used to fuel Sith Alchemy creating the Kanasazi from their broken bodies. -The Hydian Blitz begins -Seelos attacked for it's Republic Listening Post in preparation of attack of the Khymar sector -Krios invaded, long campaign of trench warfare begins -Krios capitulates, falls to the Dominion -War for the Maldrood Sector begins -Centares falls to the Empire, led by the Dominion -Task Force Aegis and the Republic Fifth Fleet and their allies arrive to defend the Maldrood Sector, New Holstice is failed to be sacked, causing an Imperial withdrawl. Half the sector is taken. -Overlord Harbinger falls ill, reliqueshes command of the Dominion for a time. Executor Nightbane assumes the mantle of responsbility, declaring himself Overlord. * THE AGE OF GLORY: (2019-PRESENT) 24 ATC~ Category:Lore Category:Timeline